Chocolate
by zakuraasSs
Summary: Ella por inercia se acercó a él y con su dedo pulgar empezó a intentar quitar esa mancha. / Yellow, mánchate, ¡que yo también quiero quitar chocolate! . OldRival y un poco de SpecialShipping. Drabble.


**Buenas a todos, llevaba bastante sin escribir de pokémon y como el otro día volví con el manga pues me entró la inspiración, y os traigo un drabble de OldRival (Quería hacer SoulSilver, pero es por variar(?)) en fin, espero que os guste y eso.**

**Pokémon no me pertenece.**

Blue se encontraba en casa de Red, junto con Yellow y Green por la invitación del chico para tomar chocolate caliente. Si bien no era invierno, pero hacía bastante frío, así que la invitación fue aceptada sin rechistar.

Y allí estaban, sentados alrededor de la mesa del jefe de los Dex-Holders esperando aquel líquido tan rico, mientras Blue hablaba con Yellow, Green solo prestaba atención a las palabras de su conversación, hasta que por fin Red llegó.

-Siento la espera. – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa. – ¡Aquí están! –Dijo poniendo una taza delante de cada persona allí presente.

-Muchas gracias Red. – Dijo Yellow con un pequeño rubor de mejillas.

Así todos dieron un gran sorbo al chocolate, y luego echaron aire caliente por su boca, menos Red, que empezó a gritar lo muy caliente que estaba, diciendo que se le había quemado la lengua y que ya no podría saborear nada, hasta que Green lo calmó pegándole con el puño cerrado en la cabeza.

Las otras dos chicas sonrieron, bueno, solo Yellow, Blue lo que hizo fue reír a carcajadas, y cuando dejó de mirar a Red, se fijó en Green, que parecía bastante irritado por el comportamiento del moreno, pero también se fijó en algo que se había quedado en el labio inferior del castaño, chocolate.

Ella por inercia se acercó a él y con su dedo pulgar empezó a intentar quitar esa mancha, pasando así varias veces el dedo por los labios del chico, los allí presentes solo se quedaron quietos, viendo como Blue limpiaba el chocolate. Green por su parte solo alcanzó a sonrojarse y cuando Blue terminó, se levantó medio gritando.

-Pe-pero, ¿¡Blue, se puede saber qué hacías!? – Dijo él, mirándola. – No eres mi madre… - Susurró él aún más rojo por cómo había actuado.

-Perdón, es que no puedo resistirme a una mancha. – Dijo lamiéndose el dedo. – Y más de chocolate, Green. – Esto último lo dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Blue! – Volvió a intentar regañarla, pero Red lo interrumpió.

-¡Qué divertido! – Exclamó el moreno. – Yellow, mánchate, ¡que yo también quiero quitar chocolate de los labios de alguien! – Dijo inocentemente.

Yellow solo pudo desmayarse por el comentario que acababa de hacer Red.

Cuando la chica ya se había recuperado del comentario y había recuperado parte de su color natural en la cara, los jóvenes ya habían terminado de beberse el chocolate (El de Yellow también, cortesía de Red) pero a ésta no le importó.

-Red, creo que ya va siendo hora de irme al gimnasio. – Dijo Green, levantándose.

-Yo también debería irme. – Dijo Blue imitando al castaño. – Así puedo molestar a Green para que me acompañe a casa. – Sonrió al de ojos verdes.

-Hmpf. – Articuló el castaño mirándola con desgana. – Está bien. – Afirmó cuando ella hizo un puchero.

-Bien, yo acompañaré a Yellow a su casa también. – Dijo Red mirando a Yellow, quien volvía a recuperar el carmín en las mejillas.

Y así todos salieron, se despidieron tomando caminos diferentes, y a mitad de camino, Blue empezó a contar cierta cosa que le había contado Crystal un día, hasta que Green la paró, la tomó entre sus brazos y empezó a hablar.

-Ah, Blue. – Llamó él, haciendo que Blue se sonrojara por la cercanía del chico. – Que sepas que tú también llevas un rato con una mancha de chocolate en los labios. – Dijo él, con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Qué? ¿Y no me lo dices? – Dijo avergonzada ella, intentando llegar a quitárselo con la lengua, en vano.

-Espera, que te ayudo. – Dijo él, sacando su lengua y pasándola por los labios de la chica, ella solo pudo sonrojarse más que incluso Yellow esa tarde, el chico aprovechó y también pasó la lengua dentro de los labios de ella, saboreando su interior, y a los pocos segundos se separó.

-Sí, molesta mucho que alguien tenga una mancha de chocolate. – Dijo él, se había separado de ella y seguía caminando como si nada.

Blue lo miraba marchar en shock, hasta que por fin reaccionó y lo único que pudo articular fue:

-¡Green, eres un aprovechado!

-Y bien que te gusta. – Susurró él con una sonrisa, esta vez sincera. Pero claro, no se la dejaría ver a Blue, _todavía no._

**¿Y bien? ¿Merezco un review o algún tomate? x3 (?)**

**Nos leemos~**


End file.
